


Out of the Blue

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ratings: PG, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes romances a nurse while recovering at Azzano;  they meet again after a mission goes pear shaped.  </p>
<p>Told from the nurse's viewpoint (OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic - inspired by a dream that just wouldn't let me be until I got it down in print. Be gentle, please. Any medical or military errors are unintentional.

Marie-Celeste Hazukawa, feeling disoriented from days of travel, stepped off the troop train onto the soil of northern Italy. Her nurse’s cap, tightly pinned to her dark hair, barely budged in the November wind. Despite the weeks of training, she felt like an impostor as she looked around the army base, following her fellow passengers to what she hoped were their barracks.

Marie saw posters for a USO show that evening as she walked down the main road through the base. Knowing that she wasn’t the target audience -- dancing girls and off color comedy didn’t appeal in the slightest -- she intended to simply pass on by. But the upbeat melody of “Star Spangled Man” caught her attention, and as she walked behind the crowd, she was surprised to hear the soldiers booing Captain America during his skit. She supposed she couldn’t blame them for thinking him a draft dodger; but at the same time, she felt sorry for the young man on stage. 

Receiving her room assignment, she climbed the stairs, too tired to wait for her trunk to be delivered. She had what she needed for the night in the suitcase she carried, having taken her instructor's’ advice to travel lightly to heart... well, except for the dozen books that took up half the space in her trunk. Marie had assumed the army would provide uniforms, so she only brought a half-dozen or so outfits to wear off duty; mixing and matching should get her through just fine. 

“Oh sweetie - you look a sight - come in and set that case right down!” In the honeyed drawl of a Southern belle, Marie’s new roommate (a busty blonde only a few years older than herself, she guessed) welcomed her in. She introduced herself: “Bette Hathaway of Charleston, South Carolina. I’ve been here since February and boy, are we glad to see some new faces around here! We have been short on help for months! But you must be exhausted. Go freshen up a bit - bathroom’s just down the hall. We’ve got about two hours before lights out, but I won’t keep you up.” Marie introduced herself, thanked Bette, and got ready for bed.

Reveille came early, as it would every morning. Marie was used to shared bathrooms from her time at college, and knew how to maximize both her time and effort to get ready for the day. She was right about the uniforms - although it took a couple of tries to find one that fit well enough. She certainly didn’t have the curves that some of her fellow angels of mercy (like Bette) did.

First order of the day was to get each new recruit her official ID. When the cards were passed out after a full day of orientation, Marie found herself, as usual, disappointed with her photo. Even in a city like San Francisco, "half-breeds" like her found it hard to fit in. She had the slanted eyes and high cheekbones of her father, and the thick, brown, nearly untamable hair of her mother. No one was quite sure where her hazel eyes came from. She sighed and put her ID away. All she really wanted to do that evening was to retire to her room and crack open one of the novels she’d brought, but Bette convinced her to join a couple of the girls at the canteen. Contrary to her training, (and a lesser extent, the lecture from earlier that day) it seemed that fraternization between the nurses and soldiers was standard procedure. This was going to be a problem.

Marie hadn’t had much luck with men - her last romance (such as it was) had ended poorly, so she’d set that part of her life on the back burner while she completed the Army nurse training. And she certainly wasn’t the type of girl to appreciate the cruder sort of flirting that comes from the average enlisted man. Since she knew her role would take her directly into the wolf’s den, she’d worked on developing a cool, professional demeanor during her training, and planned to carry that forward as needed into her personal life. It was all well and good to let her hair down around the other nurses, but she knew one wrong move in front of the typical soldier and he’d think he was entitled to her favor. So she picked a seat in the corner and spent her time observing her new friends. 

As usual, keeping her ears open to the conversations around her was productive; apparently one Steve Rogers, the young man who had played Captain America in the USO tour, had gone missing. After the reception he’d gotten at the previous night’s show, she could hardly blame him. She idly wondered if, as an actor, he would be considered AWOL. She picked up tidbits about her fellow nurses, as well as which soldiers to keep an eye on. She thought the base seemed somewhat understaffed, but didn’t know how to bring it up without bringing attention to herself. 

By about 22:30, she could barely keep her own eyes open and excused herself. Bette asked one of the men at the table to escort Marie back to the nurse’s barracks, saying “Now, Butch, you be on your best behavior - Miss Marie’s new here and she’s my responsibility.” Butch did behave himself, saying scarcely a dozen words to her during the walk back. She thanked him, but was glad to close the door behind herself. She hated feeling so on edge, surrounded by strangers, and hoped she would get used to this new situation soon.

They were most of the way through a second day of orientation when an announcement came over the PA. All medical personnel were to gather in Hangar 4 and await further instruction. Having no idea where Hangar 4 was, Marie exited the building with the rest of the group. They could hear cheering coming from the main gates - and saw a group of men marching down the lane... but not all were marching. Some were being carried - casualties!

Bette appeared out of nowhere, herding the new nurses toward their destination. Marie was assigned triage - her role was simply to assess each man’s condition and route him either towards the O.R. or a secondary ward for treatment of less urgent injuries. She pulled on a set of gloves, grabbed a mask and clipboard and ventured out onto the floor of the hangar.

After her first few encounters, she realized that she was not seeing very many fresh injuries, and nothing that looked like what she expected from a battle. Instead, many of the men looked as if they had been beaten, starved, restrained... and in some cases, tortured. She heard snatches of conversation “POWs ... missing since October... forced labor” but kept her attention focused on each soldier and her professional demeanor fully in place.

At the end of a row, she saw a dark haired soldier holding his left shoulder, his right hand wrapped in filthy bandages. She wasn't sure at first if the dark smudges on his face were dirt or bruises - they turned out to be both. She greeted him briskly, but gently, keeping any emotion out of her voice. 

“Hello, I’m Nurse Hazukawa. I’m here to assess your condition.” He rattled off his name, rank and serial number automatically. “So, Sergeant Barnes, I see your hand is bandaged - what happened?” He evaded the answer, simply saying he thought two fingers, maybe three were broken. She double-checked; thankfully, they appeared to be simple fractures. She'd seen a few compound fractures already, and sent those men straight to the O.R. She replaced the rags with layers of fresh gauze; the doctors would order X-rays of the hand and place any splints as needed. 

“What about your shoulder? May I look, please?”

On closer inspection, she saw he had a badly dislocated left shoulder. She winced despite herself, remembering from her physiotherapy lectures how painful this injury was said to be. She also remembered how much of that pain could be resolved by restoring the joint to its proper position... and exactly how to do it. However, she was supposed to just triage the patients, not provide treatment.

She leaned closer to Sergeant Barnes and said “I think I can help a little with your shoulder by putting it back in place. It will hurt like blue blazes for a moment, but then should feel better. May I try?” He responded, “Miss, if you can do anything to help, I will follow you to the ends of the earth.”

She confirmed that, other than bruises and scratches, his left arm was uninjured. Grasping his wrist, she bent his elbow to a 90-degree angle (and noticed him gritting his teeth). She then stretched his arm out to his side and rotated it upwards. Nothing happened, except his sharp exhalation of breath. 

“Sergeant Barnes, how long has your shoulder been dislocated?”

“Longer than I care to think about.” From his guarded look, she could tell not to inquire further. 

“May I try one more time? I will have to use a little more force, but I still think I can get it back in place.”

Barnes nodded his assent, setting his jaw to prepare for the pain. Marie repeated the movements, bracing herself against the table, and was thrilled to both feel and hear the joint pop back into place. Barnes’ face had gone white, and with his eyes closed, she was afraid he had fainted. But he opened his eyes after a moment and tried to smile, saying “You were right. It hurt like blue blazes, but it does feel better now. Thank you, Nurse Hazukawa.”

Marie was surprised that he not only remembered her name through the painful experience, but pronounced it correctly. Most people took multiple tries to get it right, and some never did, perhaps on purpose. She finished her assessment: in addition to the broken fingers and dislocated shoulder, Barnes mentioned bruising and lacerations around his wrists and ankles, bruises “just about everywhere else, too, and perhaps a few broken ribs.”

Marie pushed down a wave of shock and pity and stated: “I’m authorized to administer a half-grain of morphine to help ease the pain while you wait for treatment. It’s in the form of a shot, I’m afraid.” A brief flash of near-terror crossed the sergeant's face as he stuttered, glassy-eyed “No.. no more needles”. 

Then, just as suddenly, he was back, steadying himself and saying “No, I think I’m OK for now - save it for the guys who need it more. You’ve been very helpful. And pretty to boot.” Marie was astounded to see him manage a wink. Once he was feeling better, she had a feeling she’d need to keep an eye on this soldier. Marie noted “needle-phobic - administer pain meds orally when possible” on his chart, then flagging him for the secondary ward. 

She started to leave, then turned back. “Please don’t mention what I did for your shoulder to the doctors. I’m new here and I think I overstepped the boundaries a bit.” Barnes said that mum was the word, and before she could think twice, Marie replied “I owe you one.” Damn! She knew better than to give any soldier an opening like that! Barnes just smiled with a little twinkle in his eye, saying “I’ll keep that in mind. "

A bit flustered, Marie excused herself and continued to the next patient. After all the soldiers had been triaged, Marie was reassigned, and spent the next few hours shuttling supplies to the operating room or the secondary ward. She found herself overcome by a wave of homesickness, and paid little attention to the conversations flowing around her, responding only to direct orders or requests. 

It was after midnight when the charge nurse excused her and the other new recruits. They were escorted to the canteen (which had been kept open late) for sandwiches and soda, then back to their barracks. Marie wondered if the escort was for their safety, or simply to make sure they were all accounted for, as she wasn't the only one nearly dead on her feet. She didn’t even bother to undress once she reached her room, just kicked off her shoes and flopped down on her bed. She had almost dozed off when she heard the door unlock and open. Marie felt Bette pull a blanket over her and pat her head, saying “Good job, honey.” 


	2. Recovery Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie's second encounter with the Sergeant - he's back on his game, but she's not falling for it... or is she?

Marie swore she’d only just closed her eyes when the reveille sounded. As she got ready, she saw some of the girls passing around a special edition of the local Stars and Stripes newspaper, but didn’t have time to read it. She’d been assigned to the recovery ward and was due there at 07:00 sharp. She grabbed some toast and coffee from the canteen on her way, and brushed the crumbs from her coat as she hung it in the changing room. 

While some nurses considered recovery ward duty glorified babysitting, Marie found herself drawn to the regimented routine, especially after the chaos of the day before. Reviewing charts, checking vitals, looking for signs of infection - she was satisfied to repeat this process over and over. Marie had always scored high marks for efficiency and thoroughness for these activities during her training. However, she didn’t do as well with patient engagement; small talk was not her strong suit. 

Since Bette was also assigned to the recovery ward, Marie asked if she could shadow the more experienced nurse. She had already seen how her roommate didn’t know a stranger, and hoped letting her lead the way would break the ice. They worked their way through the rows of beds with Marie observing how Bette put the men at ease with chitchat, asking about their hometowns and families. Marie knew what a powerful tool distraction could be for pain management... she just wasn’t very good at it. But she was learning. 

Bette was setting up a fresh IV bottle, as Marie turned to the next patient in the row... and saw a familiar face. “Miss Hazukawa! Just couldn’t wait to see me again, could you?!” Sergeant Barnes’ too-loud voice caught the attention not only of the men nearby, but a few of the nurses as well. Marie struggled to control a blush as she reached for his chart - she hoped it was just the pain meds in his system talking. On the bright side, he hadn't called her “pretty" or winked at her, at least not yet. She replied “Good morning, Sergeant Barnes. You’re looking better today.”

And he did - not only was he considerably cleaner, but his color was better, and his face looked less drawn. Reviewing his chart, she noted her “needlephobic” comment had been circled in red and underlined - he was receiving quarter-grain morphine tablets every four hours for pain management and oral rehydration to help stabilize his system instead of IV fluids. She saw a pitcher and glass on his bedside stand, along with a splayed-open paperback. 

Back to her patient: Marie noticed two splinted fingers on his right hand, and his left arm was in a sling to restrict movement of the shoulder. His ribs had been taped as well - which was all too apparent, as the sheet was pushed down around his waist and his chest was bare. While the recovery ward was comfortably warm, Marie recalled the sound of fabric rustling just as she had turned to greet Barnes, and found the results suspicious, if not downright provocative. That lazy smile on his face just corroborated her suspicions. Yes - she’d have to be on her toes to keep things professional with the sergeant ... assuming she wanted to, said a small voice in her head. 

Marie asked him if any of his injuries were currently causing him pain. He replied “Those magic pills are doing their job; tho I wish I’d taken you up on the offer last night. " then, in a near whisper, he continued " Speaking of which, Miss Hazukawa, you were right. The doctor did ask what had happened to my shoulder. I told him Kato's pretty little sister came along, put a couple of kung-fu moves on it, and left.” 

Barnes must have caught the brief flash of weary disappointment on her face, as he immediately backtracked. “No, no no! I didn’t mean that the way it sounded! I swear, I know better. My pal, Jim Morita, he would kick my tail if he'd heard me just now. I am so sorry.” Marie was impressed that even in his semi-addled state, Barnes quickly acknowledged that he’d said something offensive and was honestly regretful that he’d hurt her. Just as she said “Apology accepted”, Bette chipped in. 

“You know Private Morita, Sergeant? I checked on him earlier this morning. He’s doing just fine and should be released sometime today or tomorrow. Oh .... I should introduce you two, Marie-Celeste! he’s from your neck of the woods - Fresno. That’s not too far from San Francisco, is it?”

Marie gritted her teeth behind her smile, replying “Well, California’s an awfully big state - I think Fresno is about 200 miles away from San Francisco, but thanks anyways, Nurse Hathaway.” She stressed the last two words - and saw that Bette had realized her faux pas. Marie was also certain that Sergeant Barnes had filed those bits of information away for potential leverage; she'd already noticed she was no longer "Nurse" to him. Added to her irritation was the assumption that just because she and this Morita fellow had Japanese surnames (well, and lived in California), they would have anything in common. She should have guessed that Bette would try her hand at matchmaking; but Marie wasn’t here for romance, she was here to serve her country. 

Bette excused herself to check on the next patient, while Marie started taking Barnes’ vitals - starting with his temperature. She enjoyed the temporary silence that the oral thermometer required from him - it gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. A few minutes later (longer than probably needed, but she didn’t think the sergeant would know the difference) Marie examined the thermometer - no signs of fever. Barnes’ blood pressure was good ... probably better than hers at the moment ... and his pulse was steady. 

But as she examined his dressings for seepage or infection, she found her own pulse increasing slightly. Sergeant Barnes had cleaned up very well, indeed ... and looking past the bruises, she saw just how attractive he was, tho he looked as if he'd missed several meals recently. Marie found herself envying the nurse who had wrapped his ribs, probably administering a sponge bath first ... and then clamped down hard on that train of thought; she refused to behave like a giddy schoolgirl. She put his chart back at the foot of his bed, bid Barnes good day and walked down the aisle between the beds. Bette, who had heard the entire conversation, saw how Barnes’ eyes followed Marie all the way to the door. 

Maybe getting something to eat would help her nerves, thought Marie. Low blood sugar makes one lightheaded, doesn't it? She’d seen plates of sandwiches laid out in the break room for the nurses to snack on. With the number of patients on the ward, it would be impossible to take a lunch break in the mess hall. While munching on a ham and cheese, she debated whether to pick up one of the newspapers and skim through it, but trying to decipher the doctors’ hurried handwriting on the charts had given her a headache. 

After her quick break, Marie approached the charge nurse and asked to be temporarily re-assigned to the post-op area of the recovery ward; these patients required hourly checks and she knew they were short- staffed. Marie was more than willing to trade extra patient monitoring against having to face Sergeant Barnes again, at least for the moment. The rest of the day passed quickly. Bette dropped by the post-op about 18:00 with some welcome news. Quite a few of the soldiers in the main recovery ward had either already been released or would soon be. Bette also expected that the new nurse recruits would be released for the evening within the hour. 

Marie sighed with relief; crepe soles can only save one’s feet for so long. Once again, her group was escorted from the hospital, then split into two groups. One headed to the mess tent; the other to the canteen and back to the barracks. Marie opted for the latter; while she was sick of sandwiches, the chaotic camaraderie of the mess tent would have been overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with the medical/recovery room aspects - constructive criticism appreciated. 
> 
> More banter between Barnes and Marie is forthcoming... she can give as good as she gets, when the opportunity is presented. However, she's still not getting the full picture of what has happened at Azzano.


	3. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time is the charm - eventually. Marie starts giving back as good as she gets; a missing piece falls into place.

Her fourth day at the Azzano base started much as the third had: with recovery ward rounds. Marie felt a mix of relief and regret when she learned that Sergeant Barnes had been discharged, as had the majority of the “walking wounded”; the nurses needed to be able to focus on the more seriously injured patients. For example, Marie had her first experience changing dressings on a wound that had turned gangrenous. She was glad she’d only had toast and coffee for breakfast. 

Around 11:30, the charge nurse found Marie, told her to take a lunch break and to report to the Physiotherapy building at 13:00. Apparently the Powers that Be had noticed her APA certification; she had enjoyed her therapy classes and could see where the techniques she’d learned could benefit recuperating soldiers. Marie remembered where the building was from the orientation sessions, and realized she would have time to eat a real meal at the mess hall. 

Thankfully she’d tucked a paperback into her coat pocket on her way out the door that morning, and was able to barricade herself behind its pages while she ate. The food was decent, if not like Mom used to make. She wondered if the kitchen could whip up something resembling poutine - fried potatoes and gravy were surely staples in an Army kitchen, and (though she shuddered at the thought) Velveeta could stand in for the cheese curds. 

Having refreshed both her body and mind - getting lost in a new novel always buoyed her spirits (and A Tree Grows in Brooklyn was quite good so far) - Marie walked briskly to the Physiotherapy Clinic. As she entered the building, she realized where all the soldiers that had been discharged from the recovery ward had ended up. She snaked her way between the crutches and wheelchairs to the front desk, displaying her badge. She expected to join the two other new recruits she’d seen in the waiting room, performing yet another form of triage, but she was sent directly back to the charge nurse. 

“Thank heavens, ” Nurse Teders exclaimed “Someone with actual physio training! You girls are thin on the ground out here - once we get this bedlam in order, would you consider organizing some workshops? We’ve got some equipment I’m sure we’re not even using properly. Here’s your caseload for the afternoon.”, she continued, handing a stack of folders - a dozen or more - over to Marie. “Here's the latest group we’ve actually developed treatment plans for - but I’ll leave it to your best judgement once you see each patient in action. Now, go get ‘em!” Marie felt as if she were being thrown to the wolves. 

Four hours later, she was outrunning the pack, but just barely. Three folders to go - and the top one bore a distressingly familiar name. What had she done to deserve this? Stepping into the waiting room, she called out “Barnes, Sergeant James Buchanan”. 

He stood (slowly, she noticed), looked her way, then turned to the soldier who had been sitting next to him. He murmured “Hey Gabe, maybe the third time is the charm!” then in a louder voice “Nurse Hazukawa, we must stop meeting like this - people will start to talk!” No, she thought, apparently it wasn’t the morphine talking last time ... he really is just that obnoxiously flirtatious. She motioned for him to accompany her to the treatment area, and, as the door closed behind them, he said more quietly, “Didn't I say I’d follow you to the ends of the earth?” 

“Just to the end of this hall is sufficient.” she replied archly. “And I don’t think you’ll be nearly so happy to see me for your next PT session.” As they walked down the hall, she checked his chart, relieved to see they would be in the main equipment room instead of one of the curtained alcoves. She didn’t know if she could trust Barnes alone. The illusion of privacy created by the curtains was a temptation to men far from home; she'd already had to fend off a couple of cases of "Roman hands" earlier in the day. 

She thought she had started him off easy. But despite the muscles she’d seen (and admired) the previous day, Barnes was struggling with some of the exercises, having very little endurance. However, he managed to impress her in another way. He lasted nearly 15 minutes before starting to swear under his breath. Most of the men she’d worked with so far that day broke down at about the 10 minute mark. And he did have the courtesy to apologize for his language. 

“It’s nothing that I haven’t heard before, " she airily replied " though some of your combinations were particularly creative. However, I think Corporal Dernier has you beat - he cursed steadily in both his mother and adopted tongues throughout nearly his entire treatment. When he stopped for breath, I told him, en Français, that I was a fluent speaker, understood every word he had said and wondered if he kissed his mother with that mouth.” (Wait a minute, was she flirting back with the Sergeant?) 

Barnes managed to look both shocked and amused. Marie continued. “Oh, it gets worse. A bowler-hatted gentleman stuck his nose into our business, telling Frenchie to pipe down, it couldn’t be that bad. He introduced himself as Dum Dum Dugan, and proceeded to claim to be... now, how did he put it... Oh yes ... a cunning linguist. I pretended not to understand that, of course.” Barnes stifled a laugh, but couldn’t hide a blush. (Yes, she was definitely playing with fire... and enjoying it!) 

“Miss Hazukawa (uh-oh, she was “Miss” again, not “Nurse”... had he noticed her change of tone), please let me apologize on my men’s behalf. I’ll make sure Steve talks to them. He doesn’t tolerate crude language around ladies, much less spoken directly to them.” Marie looked at Barnes blankly. 

“Steve?” 

“Uh.. yes... Rogers. Steve Rogers. Captain Steve Rogers. ” Barnes replied slowly. 

“Doesn’t ring a bell. No wait - wasn't he the USO performer that went AWOL? I'm not sure how that would help even if he were here. But I appreciate the thought.” 

Barnes stared at her. “You’re not joking, are you? You really don’t recognize the name?” 

Marie shrugged her shoulders. “What can I say? I don’t get out much - too busy taking care of you soldiers. I haven’t even had a chance to read the paper the last several days. Or gossip, for that matter. 

Barnes shook his head thoughtfully. “Well, I guess that explains it." He paused for a moment. But back to Dernier. I wouldn’t expect someone with a last name like yours to be fluent in French.” 

“Well, my given name is Marie-Celeste - as you already know - and my mother is Quebecois. I may not speak with Monsieur Jacques’ continental accent, but I know every French curse word used on either side of the Atlantic - thanks to my uncles and cousins.” 

Barnes laughed again, this time out loud. “Only took a few years of French in high school myself, " he responded " and of course they didn’t teach us any of that. Let’s see what I do recall... Ou est la plume de ma tante?”

She laughed. “I have no idea where your aunt’s pen is, Sergeant. What else do you remember?” She was starting to relax and enjoy the conversation. 

“Ou est la belle jeune fille?” 

And the wolf is back, Marie thought with a sigh.. it was nice while it lasted. She responded with redirection: “La bas” - pointing across the room to a blonde nurse filing paperwork. “Or is she not pretty enough for you? How about la jolie rousse over there?” pointing to a redhead working with another soldier. 

Barnes took a few moments to check both the other nurses out, but then said “Non, la plus belle c’est ici”, nodding to Marie with a disarming expression. She realized she’d walked right into that one - although she was quite certain she was not the most attractive young woman in the room. Time to get back to business... “Flattery gets you nowhere, Sergeant Barnes. I think you’ve rested quite enough. I believe you owe me another ten repetitions?” 

15 minutes passed before she told him their session was over. “You don’t happen to have any of those magic pills on you, do you? They would come in real handy at the moment.” Barnes said in a tired voice, apparently lacking the strength for any more flirting. Marie replied that she would get him a tube of liniment for his aching muscles. 

She was mildly surprised he didn’t ask her assistance in applying the liniment; in fact, she had done so for a couple of other patients earlier that day, but she couldn’t give the Sergeant an opening like that. She ignored the small voice in her head saying that she’d probably enjoy it as much as he would. 

“I do have one more question for you, Miss Hazakawa. What's next on your schedule?” 

“I have two more soldiers to treat before the end of my shift - and you’ve already made me 15 minutes late, Sergeant Barnes.” She stressed the “Sergeant”, tho she knew it wouldn’t do much good. 

“What about after your shift - how about dinner and a movie?” 

“No thank you. I plan to stop by the canteen, take a few sandwiches back to my room and catch up on my reading. I’ve had a difficult day.” 

“Now, now... man, or woman, in this case, cannot live on sandwiches alone. No wonder you’re a bit touchy. Surviving on stale bread, limp lunchmeat and rotten coffee. Let me escort you to the mess tent. It’s not so bad. Trust me. Besides, I believe you owe me a favor. "

She'd been waiting for him to bring that up... . and why did he have to be so damned charming anyways? Marie stalled: “I’d want to change clothes first. This uniform isn’t fit to be seen in public at the moment.” 

He looked at the clock. “Hmm - allow 20 min apiece for your two final appointments, a half-hour for you to primp (tho I don’t see the need myself) - how about I meet you at your barracks at 19:30?” 

Marie realized she wasn’t going to get out of this; ... and, to be honest with herself, didn’t want to. “Fine,” she replied. “After all, I do have to eat. But I do not have to watch a movie. I’ll be going back to my room after dinner. Alone.” She had to keep a bit of her dignity intact. 

Barnes smiled; a genuine smile, not the mischievous one she’d seen so often on his face. “As the lady commands. I’ll see you in a little over an hour and a half.... Marie-Celeste.” And he left before she could correct him. Her last two patients were the most cooperative ones of the day, and she returned to her room with an extra five minutes to get ready. 

Bette was back from her shift already, and Marie recounted her day, including how the sergeant had maneuvered her into accepting his dinner invitation. As Marie changed clothes, her roommate started straightening up - their living quarters had become a bit of a chaotic mess over the last few days. 

“Oh, don’t throw the newspaper out.” Marie said, “I haven’t had a chance to read it yet.”

Bette replied “Really? I’m surprised you haven’t pasted a copy of the front page photo above your bed, seeing that your boyfriend is practically front and center.” 

What are you talking about, Bette? What picture and what boyfriend? You can’t mean Sergeant Barnes.” 

Bette turned to Marie in surprise. “Wait, you really haven’t seen the paper? The POW rescue has been the talk of the base! Weren't you paying attention the other day?” 

“All I know is we treated a lot of incoming wounded who were filthy and starved. Remember, I’m new here - I have no idea what normal looks like. And you know I've been too busy to breathe, much less gossip." 

“Oh honey... you need to sit down and read this." She handed Marie the paper. 

Marie handed it back, saying “Bette, I don’t have time. I told Sergeant Barnes I’d meet him downstairs at 19:30 It’s almost that time now!"

“Marie, sweetie - trust me. It will be worth the time. He’ll understand.” 

So Marie finally took a good look at the front page of the local Stars and Stripes. The headline blared “Miracle at Azzano: 107th POW Rescue”. And in the photo, she saw the AWOL actor leading a group of men through the army base gates. He was still wearing part of his costume and holding some sort of weapon she didn't recognize. And... was that Sergeant Barnes leaning on him? Looking closer, she spotted Dugan and Dernier.... Her head spun as she read through the article... she could almost feel things clicking into place in her brain. She unconsciously echoed Barnes’ comment from earlier: “Well, I guess that explains it.” 

Marie took a moment to digest what she'd read, saying to Bette. “I can’t meet James for dinner now! He must think I’m a stupid idiot - I had no clue who Captain Rogers was, or where and how he and his men got their injuries ...” She was surprised to find she was near tears, thinking back to James’ look of terror when she mentioned the morphine shot. What had he been through in that month of hell? 

Bette noticed Marie’s usage of the sergeant’s given name, and smiled a bit. “Nonsense, sweetie. He’s seen how smart you are. Maybe you're a little naive, but not stupid. Give him a chance.” 

Marie sniffed a bit, saying “I thought you were trying to set me up with Private Morita.” 

“On second thought, Marie, I don’t think that Morita could keep up with you. I get the feeling you need a man who's a bit of a handful. And besides, I don’t think Barnes is half the wolf he pretends to be.” 

Marie ended up ten minutes late for her date. No, not a date, she insisted, both to her roommate and herself. Never the less, Bette wouldn’t let her leave the room until she put on some makeup. She also loaned Marie a couple of items to liven up her outfit. When packing for overseas, Marie had considered utility over appearance, so her outfits ran to greys, browns, and blacks. The red scarf and silver earrings set off her grey sweater and black pencil skirt nicely. 

As Marie exited the building, she saw James fidgeting in the cold, whistling a few bars of “Star Spangled Man”. 

“You’d better not let your Captain hear you whistling that tune - I bet he hates it by now.” 

He turned toward her, “Hey - so the jeune fille is finally getting up to speed. Good to know.” 

She replied “And from what I read, Rogers wasn’t the only hero out there.” He shrugged her comment off, instead taking her elbow. “Shall we dine, Miss Hazukawa?” 

“Lead on, Mr. Barnes.” 

He gave her a mock offended look. “Mr. Barnes is my father. I’d much rather you call me Bucky. Or James.” 

“No, Bucky is what your soldiers call you. I rather like the sound of James. And I suppose ... off-duty, that is ... I can be Marie-Celeste.” 

“You know, that isn’t any easier to say than Hazukawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter in this fic - there wasn't a good place to break it near the middle. 
> 
> I had fun with the banter in this chapter -- everything fell together quite well from the bits & pieces in the outline. I'm particularly fond of the "cunning linguist" line; Marie's French-Canadian heritage was going to come in handy again later in the original plan, but the story decided to head a different direction. 
> 
> It was tricky keeping Marie unaware of the importance of the POW rescue - giving her reasons not to pick up the newspaper or pay attention to what must've been the main topic of conversation for days... was it believable enough?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Marie have their dinner date; and Marie gets cold feet.

Marie was surprised at how quickly she felt at ease around James. He actually backed off on the flirting, instead engaging in actual conversation. He insisted on carrying his own tray over to a corner table, despite his sling and splinted fingers, and would have carried hers as well, if she hadn't kept a firm hold of it. 

They talked about their families - Marie was an only child, and James the oldest of four - and where they were from. They agreed to exchange postcards when they got back to the States, with James promising to take her to the top of the Empire State Building if and when she came to the Big Apple. Dugan and Dernier joined them briefly - they both apologized for their behavior earlier that day. James must have hunted them down right after his PT session, Marie realized. Another point in his favor. 

It was nearly 22:00 when she and James left the mess hall, chairs stacked on tables all around them. She was surprised at how quickly the time had passed. They were walking back to her barracks when they heard a voice behind them; "Hey Bucky, wait up!" As they turned, Marie was surprised to feel James' right arm wrap protectively around her shoulders for a moment. 

"Cap! We didn't think you'd be back so soon!" Marie heard the warmth in James' voice as he greeted his best friend. "Steve, this is Nurse Hazukawa. Marie-Celeste, meet Captain Steven Grant Rogers - the pride of Brooklyn." 

She had to tilt her head back to meet Rogers' eyes - he was much more handsome up close, she thought. And his hand nearly engulfed hers as they shook, but she found his grasp gentle. Had he really broken into a German stronghold single handed and brought so many men safely back to base? This was no actor! 

"I heard you had to literally twist Bucky's arm to make him behave himself, miss. You succeeded where many other ladies have failed. " 

"Is that so, Captain?" she replied with a teasing smile. "And about how many would that be? Are we talking single or double digits?" She couldn’t believe she was actually flirting again ... and this time with a famous war hero! 

"Uh, Steve, don't you have another briefing to get to?" James said, placing his arm around Marie again. This time his hand rested lightly (and a bit possessively) on her hip , and she found she liked it. 

Rogers laughed, saying "Seems I'm back to being the third wheel. I'll catch up with you later, Bucky. Miss." He nodded to Marie and touched the brim of his hat.

"Good evening Captain Rogers. It was nice to meet you." 

As they continued to her barracks, Marie said mischievously, "The news photos didn't do your friend justice. He's very handsome!" 

"Oh,the army's made quite a man out of him, trust me. But it's taking some getting used to." James' steps slowed as they approached her barracks. "Well, here we are." She looked up, expecting to see a flirting twinkle, instead meeting his solemn, questioning gaze. 

Oh no, Marie thought, her heart jumping into her throat. This is all happening too quickly....I need some space... . "Thank you for the escort, Sergeant. Good night." His face fell at her use of his rank instead of his name.

"So... when can I see you again, Miss Hazukawa?" He met her formality with a bit of his own. 

"I imagine you'll need a few more PT sessions for your shoulder, Sergeant. We might run into one another at the clinic." 

"That's not what I meant." 

She wasn't ready for this - not yet, if at all. She met his eyes with a rueful smile. "I know. Good night." She entered the barracks and closed the door. 

Bette pumped Marie for every detail, grinning as her friend described their encounter with Captain Rogers. "Oh Marie - is he really that tall? And handsome? Oh - and it sounds as if he made James a bit jealous! So, When's your next date?" 

"I’m afraid I gave Sergeant Barnes a bit of a brush off, Bette. Everything is happening so quickly, I need a few days to get my feet under me." Marie couldn’t tell if she’d make the right decision, her head was awhirl. 

"Don't wait too long, Miss Marie. These boys will be heading back to the front before you know it. Strike while the iron is hot and all that." Easy for Bette to say, thought Marie, with those curves and baby blue eyes. Despite her exhaustion, Marie found it difficult to fall asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie and James finally get a chance to know each other - and Steve makes a cameo. But Marie's a "once bitten twice shy" kinda gal & shuts James down... silly girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory separation - Marie realizes the error of her ways... yada yada yada. Steve butts in, in the nicest way.

James didn't appear on her list of PT patients the next day though she thought she saw him leaving the clinic as she started her afternoon shift. She joined the other nurses in the mess hall for dinner that night, but ate her next day's meals in her room courtesy of the canteen. 

She told herself she wasn't intentionally avoiding James ... but ultimately she knew better. What she didn't know was how she felt about the whole situation. Bette had made a very good point. But Marie couldn't imagine James was truly serious in his flirtations; a soldier with his good looks could have his pick of women, and probably has. But that look in his eyes, just before she shut him down... was it her imagination? She knew she was teetering on the edge of falling head over heels for James, yet she didn't want to just be the next girl on his string. 

Thursday morning passed without incident, and without a sign of Sergeant Barnes. Marie returned to the barracks at her lunch break and found a note in her mail cubby. Puzzled, she took it up to her room to read.

Dear Miss H 

Sorry I don't know how to spell your last name. I'd ask Bucky, but he doesn't know I'm writing this. You've made quite an impression on him. We've been friends since grammar school and he's never talked about a woman the way he does you. I know Sergeant Barnes seems like a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy, but he's not. Give him a chance, or at least let him down easy.

Sincerely,  
Steve Rogers

 

Marie was stunned - she’d made that kind of impression on James? She felt so out of her depth.... but she knew what Bette would say.. . The next move would have to be hers. 

On her walk back to the PT building, Marie spotted a familiar bowler hat in the crowd. "Corporal Dugan, do you have a moment?" she called. He turned and grinned at her. 

"Ah, it's the lady torturer - what can I do for you?" 

"Would you be able to take a message to Sergeant Barnes for me?" He nodded with an amused grin, "Sure." So he knew what was going on as well? 

She screwed up her courage. "Please tell James I'd like to join him for dinner again."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" He pointed to the entrance of the Physiology clinic, where they saw James casually (but intently) observing everyone who entered or left the building. 

She felt her pulse race, and turned to Dugan with a pleading look in her eye. 

"Oh no, missie! You’re on your own - but I doubt you'll meet much resistance." He then had the temerity to shout "Hey Bucky! I found your lost treasure!"

Marie hoped her face didn’t look as red as it felt as they crossed the road. "Hello, James. Nice to see you again." 

"And you, Miss Hazukawa." Oh dear. Had she made a mistake after all? Men’s egos are so terribly fragile at times.... 

"I suppose I deserved that," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'd like to join you for dinner again sometime, James... Maybe tonight?" She looked straight at him, sincere as she could be. 

When he hesitated, Dugan slapped Barnes on his good shoulder, saying "Don't be an idiot, Bucky.” 

"Knock it off, Dum-Dum. That sounds fine, Marie-Celeste... and how about a movie afterward? Or am I pushing my luck?" There’s that twinkle in his eye, she thought .. everything’s going to be all right. 

Marie smiled. "As long as it isn't one of those awful horror films, like _I Walked With a Zombie_ , or _Son of Dracula_ ". 

It turned out to be _The Phantom of the Opera_ , but it didn't really matter to her after all. While Marie had read the novel, she still found herself stifling a scream when the Phantom's hideous face was revealed. James took advantage of the moment to put his arm around her, and it remained there the rest of the film. After the theater let out, James tried to talk her into a visit to the canteen, but Marie pled exhaustion and they walked back to her barracks instead. 

"Good night, James. I've had a lovely time." 

There was a moment of silence, and James wouldn’t quite meet her eyes. Where was that obnoxious flirt she'd seen so often? Surely she wouldn't have to make the next move as well.... She sighed, stepped closer to him, put her hands on his shoulders and turned up her face. She looked into his eyes, practically daring him to kiss her. And he took the dare.

First kisses are always a little awkward, she thought, but this one was going well. Very well. Alarm bells went off momentarily when he drew her closer still, but his hands remained on her waist. She let him break things off, and found herself all too ready to re-engage when he softly said "I'd better let you go for now, Marie-Celeste." 

She didn't care if it was a cliche; Marie found herself humming "Star Spangled Man" as she waltzed into her room and sagged happily against the door. 

"I take it this note did its job?" Bette said, holding a piece of paper. "I didn't intend to snoop, but you left it right out on the table. So, did he kiss you?"

"After I practically spelled it out for him, yes. You were right, Bette, that wolf thing is just an act. " 

"And when's your next date? There's a dance night after tomorrow. Hopefully lover boy will be done with the sling by then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah - Steve would definitely play wingman for Bucky... and mentioning the "awful horror movies" was a tweak of my beta reader, who is a huge classic horror fan. I side more with him than Marie, for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and dancing, time passes - and then the orders arrive.

The sling was gone, but Sergeant Barnes appeared at her door Saturday evening with a fully bandaged right hand. Bette had told Marie that earlier in the day, James had overheard another soldier talking about the "Nip PT nurse" and the type of “physical therapy” he'd like to give her. One right cross later, that soldier was out cold and James was back at the clinic for treatment, then to the colonel's office for an official reprimand. 

Marie didn't have the heart to scold him, after seeing his sheepish grin when she looked pointedly at his bandaged hand. She wondered how he'd managed to don his dress uniform, with all those buttons... and a medal or two. She was wearing her one nice dress, royal blue and knee length with a full skirt and sweetheart neckline. It was several seasons old, but she knew it suited her. And as a deliberate flaunt to the soldier who had called her a Nip, she put her hair up using the black lacquer chopsticks that had been a gift from her paternal grandmother. Bette loaned her a heavy silver choker and once again insisted Marie put on makeup. 

James actually looked a bit stupefied after helping her with her coat once they arrived at the rec center. She'd warned James she wasn't much of a dancer, but he was skilled enough for both of them, expertly guiding her across the floor. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so safe and happy. 

While they didn’t exactly dance the night away - James’ stamina wasn’t quite back up to normal; they spent the time inbetween the dances getting to know one another better. And with just a few minutes before curfew, they stood before her barracks door and kissed again... this time with considerably more heat involved. Marie arrived back in her room with her hair a bit mussed and a faraway look in her eyes. Bette was happy for her roomie ... happy for them both. 

 

Apparently James was giving his surveillance training a good workout, Marie reflected, as for the last few weeks, he not only knew where she'd been assigned (surgery, recovery ward or Physiotherapy clinic) but when her shift ended, and often her lunch break as well, which even she wasn't always sure of. While it was usually just the two of them at lunch, they were often joined by one or more of James' comrades in the evening. Dugan and Dernier usually behaved themselves, and Marie finally met Private Morita; Bette had been right in her assessment - nice, but a bit bland. 

Just before Thanksgiving, Marie had been volunteered to deliver supplies to a field hospital during a brief cease fire ... and James was somehow already assigned as her driver, despite still having a splinted hand.. She figured it was just as well it was winter, as she wouldn't have put it past him to engineer some sort of Jeep breakdown just as they were passing thru a secluded meadow. Not that she'd have been too distressed.... not at all. 

So when she exited the surgery ward to an overcast December evening, she was quite surprised that James wasn't there. In fact, things seemed oddly quiet and the road almost empty. She saw a figure hurrying towards her, and realized it was Bette as she came closer.

"Marie," she called, "I'm glad I caught you. New orders just came in and I thought you'd want to know right away." Bette was assisting part-time in the Comm Center, as she had security clearance and could take dictation. "Companies A through E are shipping out tomorrow - that includes Captain Rogers' men."

Marie's heart skipped a beat. She'd known deep down it was only a matter of time until James would have to return to the war; she'd just expected there would be more notice. She followed Bette back to their barracks, to find James waiting for her there.

She ran to him, burying her face in his chest. As he wrapped his arms around her, he said softly, "So you've already heard." She nodded, not yet trusting her voice. They held each other a moment, then she slowly spoke; "I know you can't tell me where you are going, but can I ask how soon you're leaving?" 

"06:00 - the good news is that our briefings are over and I'm already packed. My evening is at your disposal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew it was only a matter of time - I stalled as long as I could! And of course James would defend Marie's honor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie gives James a proper sendoff..

For the first time in her life, Marie-Celeste Hazukawa broke curfew. The hall clock had just struck two as Marie stamped the snow off her boots. She'd had to buzz to be let in and fully expected a dressing down from the charge nurse in the morning, but she didn't care. 

Bette was still awake when Marie quietly entered the room. "My, my, Miss Marie - did you give your Sergeant Barnes a proper send off?" 

"Now, Bette, you know it's nearly impossible to find any privacy around here!"

But what Bette didn't know was that Marie had access to the keys for the Physiotherapy clinic ... And that the treatment tables were surprisingly comfortable.

Despite her late night, Marie joined a small group of nurses the next morning to bid their soldiers farewell. She pulled out a handkerchief, unsure at first whether to wave it or sob into it. She did neither, instead impulsively running to and jumping up into the troop truck to give James a final (and emphatic) kiss farewell, tucking her handkerchief into his shirt. The Howling Commandos lived up to their name, with whistles and hoots, but it was worth it. As Sergeant Barnes handed her down from the truck, she said "I love you, James."

"To the ends of the earth, Marie-Celeste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have added this to the end of the last chapter, but I couldn't resist the tease. Your call on just how enthusiastic a sendoff Marie gave James - your imagination is probably much better than anything I could write. 
> 
> And the whole "ends of the earth" bit wasn't supposed to be a thing the first time it showed up; it just seemed like something a soldier would say to an angel of mercy offering to take away the pain. And I honestly had (consciously) forgotten Cap & Bucky's "to the end of the line" when I wrote this; but having recently re-watched CA:WS, my version feels a more than a bit copy-cattish. I'm keeping it anyways, tho :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Hydra - Marie and James are briefly united - but at what cost? Bonus: Peggy Carter cameo!

Marie wrote to James regularly, sending letters via Army Post, care of his battalion. She made sure to keep the tone light and chatty, and (never knowing just who else might read them) tamely romantic. His letters were few and far between, with censor stamps and occasional blackouts, even tho James was careful never to say exactly where they were. He was a bit more free with his expressions of affection, and she occasionally blushed, thinking of the other hands the letters had gone through.

Marie and Bette had become close friends, and when Bette received a reassignment to Malmö Sweden the following spring, they sweet-talked the Colonel into allowing Marie to transfer as well. Perhaps it helped that Marie had also gotten a security clearance and both women had been certified in Morse Code, so they could fill secretarial and communication roles as well as medical. Bette joked that a good set of gams didn't hurt either. 

Marie was relieved to get a letter from James at her new assignment; as she was concerned that his letters might not be able to find her. And of course, she always worried about him, even if the newsreels provided her with more information than the average soldier's sweetheart, thanks to Captain America and the Howling Commandos. 

 

Marie had just dozed off after a back to back shift in the O.R. when Bette, who had been working a late shift in the Comm Room shook her awake. "Marie dear, we have a special medical case coming in. I know you just came off a double shift, but we're the only nurses with security clearance."

She yawned, "Really, Bette? I'm sure a general's stubbed toe or whatever it is can wait til morning. Besides, I'm too exhausted to be any good right now." 

"Marie... you need to be there. Trust me." Only later did she remember the last time Bette had asked Marie to trust her in that tone of voice. 

Both nurses were met by an armed guard outside the surgical ward door, who handed them both the heavy lead aprons usually reserved for taking X-Rays after double-checking their IDs.

"You ladies might need these." 

Befuddled, they donned the aprons and entered the suite. They saw a man in similar garb who introduced himself as Dr. Anthony Peary, as well as their presumed patient. Who was ... glowing. It was faint, but there was an unmistakable blue aura around the semi-conscious soldier, who kept muttering the same phrase over and over: "Don't touch me .... Don't touch me " 

Dr. Peary spoke to the stunned nurses saying, "You're not imagining things - the blue glow seems to be caused by the projectile embedded in the sergeant's shoulder. It’s projecting some sort of electrical field that shocks anyone who touches him, causing him pain as well. Metal is also an issue - you may have noticed he’s on a wooden table. We can't start the examination until we find and sterilize some electrician's gloves" 

The last part of his sentence was lost on Marie, as she'd finally gotten a good look at the wounded soldier. Bette had to hold her back from embracing her beloved; she’d known it was Barnes from the urgent communique. She spoke gently to her stricken friend: "Go put on about 5 pairs of rubber gloves - that and your rubber soled shoes should be enough of an insulator for now." 

Marie returned momentarily not only with the gloves, but a bottle of liquid morphine and a packet of rehydration salts. In the short time she was gone, she had regained her composure. "Doctor, I know you said no metal - I assume that means IV needles as well - but how about oral pain meds and liquids?" Marie knew the only way she was going to get through this was to stay focused on the medical aspects of the situation.

Dr Peary agreed to both her recommendations, and while Bette measured out the morphine and salts into a glass of water, Marie leaned over and spoke softly "James darling, it's me, Marie-Celeste. Everything's going to be fine - we're working hard to figure out what to do next." She gently stroked his hair, soothing him when he flinched and protested, saying she had gloves on, but to let her know if it hurt him. He replied it was worth it to feel her touch again. 

She ignored the sharp sting of contact as well. What the hell had James gotten into - and what could they possibly do about it? Marie got about a pint of fluid into James, which included a grain of morphine; and as expected, he slid back into unconsciousness, but not before managing a wink and mumbling, "to the ends of the Earth... ". Marie smiled back, although her eyes were still full of worry. 

By this time, a couple pairs of heavy duty insulated gloves had been located and Bette had thoroughly swabbed them with alcohol. A large rubber pad had also been located to isolate the table and its surroundings from the metal floor. They found this allowed them to start an IV, but they still were unable to use any metal implements within about 3 inches of one another without causing sparks to jump between them and causing James to moan in his drug-induced sleep. 

This made exploratory surgery difficult, as neither retractors nor probes could be used in combination with a scalpel or each other. While Dr Peary and Bette discussed options, Marie excused herself, and returned a few minutes later, carrying a slim bundle. She placed her antique chopsticks in an alcohol bath, and they prepped for the procedure. 

The projectile - about the size of a rifle bullet, they guessed - was lodged deep inside James' left shoulder. They hadn't been able to take X-rays due to the electrical interference, but Dr. Peary didn't think it had actually hit the shoulder blade, based on his external examination. Under a local anesthetic (a precaution, in case the morphine wasn’t enough), Dr Peary used a scalpel to elongate the entry wound so they could extract the foreign body. With both the doctor and Bette manually holding the edges of the incision open, Marie was able to use the chopsticks to locate and extricate the projectile. 

Made of an oddly colored metal, the middle of the projectile seemed to contain a small blue crystal. She carefully set it onto a china plate from the canteen; as they assumed metal would cause sparks. Thankfully, once the foreign body was removed, the blue glow around James faded, and the pained expression that had been on his face (even with the morphine in his system) eased. Dr. Peary carefully took the plate, setting it inside a wooden crate, which was then placed in a footlocker. 

“What the hell was that?” said Bette, her face a mask of mingled horror and fascination. 

Dr. Peary replied, “I don’t think any of us has the clearance to find out.. and even then, I’m not sure I want to know. Patton may claim our soldiers’ job is to make the other bastards die for their country... but this kind of weapon is even worse, as it not only incapacitates its target, but ties up additional resources to rescue and care for the soldier. I hope to god it was just experimental.” 

Marie insisted on staying with James until he woke back up - she remembered his needle phobia and didn’t want him ripping out the IV he so desperately needed; he’d lost a lot of blood. As soon as she saw his eyelids flutter - she started talking, stroking his hair, her other hand on his arm. “James, you’re safe now. We got that ... thing... out of your shoulder. You lost some blood and have an IV, but you’re safe. No one will hurt you. I’m here - you’re safe.” She repeated the last 2 sentences over and over, adding the rest in as needed. She watched his face carefully, and saw a faint ghost of fear, but it faded with her soothing tone and touch. 

The day after the extraction, all 3 members of the surgical team received a fairly rigorous debriefing, both individually and jointly from an Agent Peggy Carter. She was with the Strategic Scientific Reserve, who had taken custody of the projectile. Marie was impressed to meet a woman roughly her own age who had taken on so much responsibility; she also appeared vaguely familiar, as if they’d met in passing before... perhaps at Azzano? 

Agent Carter seemed pleased upon learning of Marie and James' personal connection, although Marie wasn't sure why. James later filled her in on the relationship (such as it was) between Miss Carter and Steve Rogers, concluding “I don’t think Steve’s actually gotten up the courage to ask her out yet, the idiot.” 

James' recovery was relatively normal - his exposure to whatever that projectile contained seemed to have no long-term effects. Marie and Bette continued to be James' main caregivers, as his presence at the airbase was unofficial at best. Marie was never able to get James to tell her what had happened - the most he would say was he, Steve and the Howling Commandos were raiding a secret German base and things went pear-shaped. 

Dr. Peary checked in daily, and Bette played shut-eye chaperone regarding some of Marie's less-standard physical therapy treatments. Steve stopped by all too briefly; he’d been briefed on James’ status by Dr. Peary, but still had to check on his best friend in person. Bette and Marie let them have some privacy for their reunion. All too soon, James was declared fit for duty; this time their leavetaking was less public, but no less heartfelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - this is the section based on my dream - everything up to it is the backstory I concocted to make the relationship between Bucky and the nurse all make sense. 
> 
> I had to fit Peggy in somewhere - seems only appropriate to have her taking charge of any stray Hydra tech floating about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I didn't want to write, but had to anyways.

James and Marie’s long-distance romance continued - letters somehow keeping up with their movements throughout the next year. The Army recognized how well Marie and Bette’s skills complimented each other, as they were reassigned together several times as the war front fluctuated. Marie couldn’t have been more thankful to have her friend close by on a dreary day in early March, as she received a letter written in an unfamiliar, feminine hand. 

“I regret to inform you that Sergeant James B. Barnes went missing, presumed killed in action, the 1st of March while on a mission in the German Alps....” 

Marie asked Bette to finish reading the letter to her ... although the rest of it didn’t matter. Nothing else would ever matter. 

The letter was signed “Peggy Carter, SSR”. Marie wondered if Steve had asked Miss Carter to write the letter; realizing that otherwise, she might never know what had happened to James, as she wasn’t next of kin. Or, perhaps, knowing of their relationship, Peggy took it upon herself to write. Regardless, Marie was both appreciative, and utterly devastated. 

Marie’s heart broke even further when, courtesy of the latest newsreel, she (and the world) learned of Captain America’s final sacrifice. She wrote to Peggy, expressing her condolences, and from their shared bond of loss, they forged a friendship. Peggy was also instrumental in sending Marie some of James’ personal effects that the team thought she should have.  
It contained nearly all of the letters she had written to James. A few were missing, and Marie hoped he had been carrying them with him, there at the end. 

There was also a ring... a plain platinum band (James thought gold looked gaudy on her) inscribed “To the Ends of the Earth”. It fit beautifully, and Marie wore the ring on her left hand for years. When she finally visited New York City, she went as far as placing the ring on a ledge of the observation deck of the Empire State Building... but decided James would have teased her for the sentimental gesture, so she picked it back up and slipped the ring back on. Eventually the ring moved to her right hand, to make room for another. She knew James would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... yeah. Didn't want to break canon too badly, so had to write THAT scene. At least Peggy helped break it to her - and they bonded over their mutual loss. 
> 
> And I couldn't resist the idea of a ring.


End file.
